


Justifying (Perceptions 'verse)

by sparrow2000



Series: Perceptions 'verse [4]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike follows Xander and thinks about why he’s doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifying (Perceptions 'verse)

**Author's Note:**

> _I was wondering what was going through Spike's head when he was following Xander through the States between the end of[Diversions](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=sparrow2000&keyword=Diversions+%28Perceptions+sequel%29&filter=all) and the beginning of [Realisations](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=sparrow2000&keyword=Realisations+%28Diversions+sequel%29&filter=all). So I thought I'd find out *g*_
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Joss and Mutant Enemy et al own everthing. I own nothing and make no profit from this story.

_**Justifying (Perceptions 'verse)**_  
Beta extraordinaire: [](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/profile)[**thismaz**](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/)

He wasn’t being a soppy git, driving half way across the country, following a brown eyed boy. He’d bite anyone who had the balls, or the stupidity, to say so. He was protecting his interests, that was all. He’d put in a lot of time and effort, he was damned if he was going to let the merchandise get damaged before he’d a chance to really test out what it could do.

Spike grinned to himself as he thought about some of the stuff they had done. Who knew that the boy was so…so flexible? Physically flexible, anyway - Spike was still working on the mental side. It was funny how Xander would bend over in the back of a demon club simply because Spike asked him to, but be so shy and embarrassed about going into a sex shop. Okay, it had been a really big sex shop, more of an emporium (and wasn’t that a great word) but it sold all the same kit – plugs, cuffs, leather, porn, there was just more of it. Lots more! Spike took a long pull on his cigarette and pictured Xander standing outside in the parking lot, blushing like mad and looking like he was going to bolt at any moment. It was a good job it hadn’t been one of the boy’s treasured driving days, because Spike reckoned he might have made a run for the DeSoto and left his vampire stranded, at least for a little while. But it hadn’t been a driving day, so they’d stood in front of the shop while the boy turned all sorts of pretty shades of red and bitched about vampires with fetishes until Spike took pity on him and got back in the car. He’d got a very enthusiastic thank you when they got to the next motel, so it wasn’t a completely wasted day, but Spike still had plans to introduce his boy to a few toys and games. It was just a matter of judging the moment. Vanilla was a great flavour, but he wanted Xander to at least taste some of the others. Spike was pretty sure the boy would like them if he tried.

He supposed that was the whole point of letting Xander go - so he could try things on his own, so that he could learn for himself and not feel like he was being taught. It went against everything that had been beaten into Spike at the hands of Angelus – that humans were pets and toys and food, that they needed to be owned and controlled. He was honest enough to admit to himself that the thought was appealing. The picture of Xander at his feet, leather tight around his throat and his balls, his neck marked with the signs of ownership, was definitely beguiling and it soothed Spike’s demon through many a boring day. But he knew he wouldn’t do it; he couldn’t do it. When the chips were down, he wanted Xander just the way he was – hot and human, mouthy and funny, shy and surprisingly bold just when it wasn’t expected. That was the joy and the challenge and the excitement – the thrill of the chase and the exhilaration of the catch all rolled up in one heady package.

Spike knew he was love’s bitch and he didn’t give a shit who knew it. He’d let Xander have his time in the sun, even if the boy had got into a bizarre habit of driving at night. Xander was unpredictable, quirky even, and that was appealing. He was also human and fragile and always wading in when he thought someone needed help, regardless of his own safety. That’s why Spike was following. He knew it. His demon knew it. If Xander caught him, he would understand. But the boy wasn’t going to find out, so it didn’t matter. Spike scoffed at the thought. He was a master vampire with over a hundred years experience; no way was a teenage boy going to catch him out. He nodded to himself decisively, satisfied with the outcome of his musings. Turning up the radio he lit another cigarette, put his foot flat to the metal and started to sing as the blacktop hurtled by. He was Johnny Rotten, he was Sid Vicious, he was Joe Strummer – he was anything he fucking wanted to be and who was going to tell him different? He was a vampire on a mission. Xander didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
